EN LA OSCURIDAD
by SEREDAR
Summary: Nacida con una mancha roja surcando su mejilla, Serena se ha ocultado durante toda su vida. Incluso después de que su familia perece por la peste, no sale de los muros que la protegen. Con la ayuda de una fiel sirviente, se contenta con vivir de la única manera que ha conocido. Sin embargo, su felicidad toca su fin, cuando un grupo de hombres llega al castillo en una nube de...
1. ARGUMENTO

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Autora BRYN PAULIN**

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:**_

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

_**Argumento**_

Nacida con una mancha roja surcando su mejilla, Serena se ha ocultado durante toda su vida. Incluso después de que su familia perece por la peste, no sale de los muros que la protegen.

Con la ayuda de una fiel sirviente, se contenta con vivir de la única manera que ha conocido. Sin embargo, su felicidad toca su fin, cuando un grupo de hombres llega al castillo en una nube de polvo. Está horrorizada. Y preocupada.

Y más que un poco fascinada por el hombre que los lidera, Darién el Negro.

Mientras espía a Darién de lejos, su necesidad de acercársele irrumpe fuera de

control, hasta que se cuela en su habitación para experimentar su toque... por el tiempo que permanezcan en la oscuridad.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Es una historia corta pero entretenida espero les guste…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook …SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próximo…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Norte de Bretaña, 1351**_

El pánico atravesó a Serena Tsukino, la única sobreviviente de la familia de Kenji el Lobo, mientras miraba con asombro a través de su ventana, situada en lo alto de una de las seis torres del castillo. En el camino que llevaba a su hogar, el polvo se elevaba en una nube hacia el cielo, polvo, obviamente, proveniente de un grupo de jinetes que se aproximaba. Momentos más tarde, ocho caballos negros, llevando a ocho hombres, quedaron a la vista. Cuatro de ellos llevaban cotas de malla. Caballeros y sus escuderos...

Las rodillas de Serena se debilitaron.

No. No podían estar viniendo al castillo.

Pero lo hacían.

Miró horrorizada, mientras los jinetes galopaban hacia la puerta principal. Se detuvieron como si consideraran entrar, y Serena deseó con todo su ser que se fueran. Por supuesto, eso no iba a funcionar. No era una bruja como algunos suponían.

El jinete que estaba al frente elevó la mano, haciendo una señal para que los demás se detuvieran. Hábilmente, saltó de su caballo y se quitó el yelmo. Sacudió la cabeza, soltando el cabello húmedo, que había estado atrapado bajo el metal.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando sus cabellos de medianoche se extendieron

con el viento, para luego posarse sobre sus anchos hombros. Su manto negro se arremolinaba a su alrededor, evidenciando prendas igualmente negras, debajo de éste. Su hermoso rostro se elevó, mientras inspeccionaba su hogar.

Rápidamente dio un paso atrás, por temor a que la viera observándolo, aunque estaba bastante segura de que no sería capaz de divisarla. Presionó la mano contra su abdomen. Hombres. Aquí, en su casa, el lugar en el que siempre se había sentido segura.

Levantando los dedos hacia su rostro, cubrió su mejilla y la franja de color de rosa que había tenido desde su nacimiento. Estaba marcada por el demonio, le dijeron.

Había sido condenada a nunca poner los pies fuera de este lugar, o sería quemada como una bruja.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Los hombres nunca encontrarían esta habitación oculta, construida por su abuelo, para ocultar sus tesoros. Era probable que nunca encontraran los pasajes ocultos que le permitían recorrer el castillo. Raramente era vista, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría, antes de que tropezara accidentalmente con uno de los nuevos habitantes?

Darién El Negro observó la fortaleza que le había sido entregada como pago por sus valientes servicios hacía Edward, mientras estuvo en Francia. ¿Pago? Este feudo era un castigo por su popularidad en la corte. El Rey sabía que Darién nunca socavaría su posición, pero, aún así, lo había desterrado, allí, en Milenio, el castillo de la muerte. Algunos decían que estaba encantado, y al ver un movimiento en una de las torres, se preguntó si era cierto. No importaba. Ningún espíritu le impediría poseer su nuevo hogar e instalarse en esas tierras, que florecerían una vez más.

La degradación que vio durante la travesía hacia el castillo lo había horrorizado, pero como en el resto de las tierras, la gente había huido, o muerto, dejando los campos sin atender. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasando sin un Señor que las supervisara. Toda la familia de Kenji el Lobo, incluyendo al propio Kenji, había sucumbido a la Gran Peste1.

Darién apretó la mandíbula, examinando la estructura de piedra gris, situada contra las montañas. Era una moderna construcción en expansión, con seis torres que llegaban hasta las nubes. Una joya para poseer y una pesadilla para domesticar. La muerte de tantas personas dentro de sus muros, víctimas de una enfermedad indomable, hacía que la aprehensión clavara sus garras en su espalda.

"Es una belleza", comentó Malachite, su hombre de más alto rango y amigo, mientras se movía para situarse al lado de Darién. Darién tardíamente se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros también habían desmontado, mientras él estaba de pie, observando el lugar.

"Sí. Lo es."

"¿Qué piensas ahora del decreto del Rey?", Preguntó Malachite.

"Misericordioso. Pero él es bien conocido por eso." Tragó saliva, sin creer sus propias palabras. Edward esperaba que él fallara y muriera allí.

Eso no ocurriría.

Agitando la mano, hizo señas a los tres caballeros que estaban con él, para que siguieran adelante. Ya había enviado algunos hombres al pueblo, para reunir trabajadores para la tarea que tenían por delante, pero él, y los que estaban con él, podrían comenzar. "Malachite, ven conmigo," ordenó. "Jedite y Neflyte, preparen una fogata. Cuando los demás lleguen, envíenlos a recoger agua."

Sin esperar a ver si sus órdenes eran seguidas, cruzó el amplio patio de la fortaleza. Jedite y Neflyte seguirían sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas, y él agradecía tener su fiel compañía a su lado. En la entrada de su futuro hogar, empujó para abrir las grandes puertas de madera y hierro, respirando entrecortadamente. No estaba tan atascada como habría imaginado. O bien, alguien entraba libremente a su propiedad, o había una significativa corriente de aire, fluyendo a través de los gruesos muros. Estaba más inclinado a suponer lo primero, en lugar de lo segundo.

La gruesas estructura de las paredes parecía sólida, pero sabía que habrían algunas corrientes de aire, todos los castillos la tenían, aún el impresionante hogar de Edward.

"Tengan cuidado", instó en voz baja. "Este lugar de muerte podría no estar tan desierto como suponemos." ¿Vagabundos? ¿Ladrones? Se aseguraría que cualquiera de ellos desalojara rápidamente el lugar.

La luz se filtró a través de las puertas para iluminar el gran salón. Se dirigió al interior, notando el mobiliario pesado, juncos duros y tapices carcomidos, mientras, detrás de él, Malachite abría las dos pesadas contraventanas de madera, que cubrían amplios ventanales con vidrios de colores, a ambos lados del salón. Kenji debió ser rico para poder permitírselo, pero la riqueza no lo había salvado de la muerte.

"Todo será eliminado", le dijo a Malachite, de manera imperiosa. "Las mesas, los bancos..." Señaló las sillas en las que, sin duda, Kenji y su esposa se sentaban durante las comidas. "Esos asientos, los tapices, los juncos. Quiero el salón completamente despejado."

"El patrimonio..." murmuró Malachite.

"No es mi patrimonio. Una nueva era comienza ahora."

Darién sabía que labios los de Malachite se apretaban con una desaprobación tácita.

Además de ser un buen soldado, su amigo también era un defensor de la historia.

Se oponía a la destrucción del pasado, mientras promovía el camino del Rey hacia el futuro. "¿Vas a limpiar el castillo entero?", Preguntó, con un tono burlón, que sólo él se atrevía a usar con Darién.

"Sí." No dijo más, conociendo la muy repetida opinión de su amigo, de que era imperativo, no sólo lavar su persona, sino también las superficies. La madre Darién no había sido una visionaria, y había inculcado en él la noción de que 'por su futura seguridad', también debería sentirse cómodo al estar cubierto por una capa de suciedad.

Cualquier replica de Malachite fue cortada por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, al otro lado del salón. La mano de Darién se dirigió a la empuñadura de su espada, cuando un robusto hombre de cabello gris, y las vestiduras de un sirviente, irrumpía en la habitación. El hombre se arrodilló de inmediato.

"Milord," dijo. "Le doy la bienvenida. Soy Artemis, el administrador del castillo Milenio. Hemos esperado, durante mucho tiempo, tener un nuevo señor."

Darién se relajó ligeramente. Así que había un habitante legítimo en el lugar.

"Puedes levantarte, pero no te muevas." Se ocuparía del administrador tan pronto como sus otras órdenes fueran cumplidas. "Malachite…"

"Ya lo sé. Todo se va." Con fuertes pisadas, se dirigió hacia la pared, tiró al suelo el primer tapiz y luego lo arrastró hacia las puertas.

Darién se volvió hacia Artemis. "Ahora, dime. ¿Cuántas personas hay aquí?"

Serena miraba por la ventana con horror, mientras el fuego en el medio del patio crecía, como sus llamas alcanzaban el cielo, mientras la historia de su familia las alimentaba. Estos hombres lo estaban destruyendo todo, y su sirviente Artemis, y su esposa Luna, la criada de Serena, les estaban ayudando.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Quería salir furiosa de su habitación oculta y exigir una respuesta, pero no se atrevía. Conocía las consecuencias. Su padre se las había dicho con regularidad. Era mejor que permaneciera oculta, o la lanzarían a esas llamas para ser quemada como una bruja. Se mordió el labio mientras contenía la necesidad de gritar de frustración. Una rabia impotente la hizo temblar.

Dirigiéndose hacia la cama, golpeó las almohadas cubiertas de seda, dañando las delgadas cubiertas, para luego lanzarlas a través de la amplia habitación, para que rebotaran contra la pared cubierta por acero de Damasco.

Mechones rubio-dorados de su cabello, volaron violentamente alrededor de su cabeza, mientras despotricaba. Eso, sin embargo, no era inusual, ya que ella nunca había sido la niña bien cuidada y perfectamente peinada bajo la cofia, que sus tres hermanas y su madre habían sido. Serena se había negado a hacer el esfuerzo, ya que estaba encerrada, y alejada del mundo. No merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

Sólo se peinaba y se trenzaba el cabello ante la insistencia de Luna, lo que significaba todas las noches. Ahora, desde que su familia había perecido por la peste, Serena hacía un mayor esfuerzo para complacer a Luna.

¿Y para qué? Luna estaba allí afuera, destruyendo todo rastro de la familia de Serena. Serena se negó a mirar de nuevo. Aún mientras hacía esa promesa, el olor del humo de la madera se filtró a través de su ventana y sus pies se movieron de regreso hacia esta.

Ese hombre con el rostro hermoso era su líder, diciéndoles a todos lo que debían hacer.

Lo odiaba.

Él se había quitado el manto y la túnica mientras trabajaba. Podía ver sus músculos moviéndose por debajo de las prendas restantes, y sus dientes se hundieron, aún más, en su labio.

Podría estar alejada del mundo, pero había visto suficiente para saber que él era una magnífica manifestación de virilidad. Algo en su abdomen tembló, y se retiró de la ventana para comer un pedazo de pan seco que Luna le había llevado más temprano, junto con una jarra de hidromiel y un poco de carne asada.

Serena no tenía hambre, y lo sabía, pero se negaba a creer que ese horrible hombre en el patio podría afectarla. Hirvió de furia mientras el día se alargaba y el fuego se hacía más alto. Cuando la ropa de su madre fue llevada y arrojada al fuego, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Cuando llevaron el caballo balancín de su hermano menor, estas corrían por sus mejillas, sin control. Sollozando, enterró el rostro entre las sábanas, y oró por fuerza para soportar lo que estaba por venir. Cuando perdió a su familia, al menos tenía sus pertenencias... sus recuerdos... su hogar, donde todavía podía sentir su presencia.

El día de hoy, ella fue despojada de todo.

Por un demonio con el rostro de un ángel.

El cansancio llenaba a Darién, mientras acomodaba algunas de sus pertenencias en el castillo. Durante los últimos tres días, había dormido en el patio con sus hombres, todas las noches, después de completar sus tareas del día. Sus pasos resonaron mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación del Amo. Esa tarde, los últimos objetos del castillo, fueron quemados. Todo había desaparecido, a excepción de los libros y un diario de los registros históricos, que Artemis aseguraba que no habían sido tocados por nadie más que él, durante meses, antes de que la peste tomara el lugar.

La mayoría de las habitaciones todavía necesitaban ser fregadas, pero Darién se había ocupado de que el gran salón y su habitación fueran las primeras en ser limpiadas, junto con el pasillo entre ellos. Juncos nuevos habían sido esparcidos por el piso del salón, y esta noche sus hombres dormirían cómodos... bueno, más cómodos que él. Una cama sería agradable, pero la que fuera de sus padres no habían llegado aún, no es que le sorprendiera. La cantidad de pertenencias que serían transportadas y traídas hacia el castillo, no tenía precedentes, pero si estaba exiliado en los confines del reino de Edward, exigía que sus pertenencias lo acompañaran, sin importar el costo personal. No es que tuviera muchas, pero tenía algunos muebles de la casa de sus padres.

Esta noche dormiría en un jergón, sobre el desnudo suelo de piedra. No sería peor que dormir sobre el suelo rocoso, en Francia. Era un caballero. Lo soportaría.

Darién sonrió, deseando tener un cuerpo cálido que compartiera con él su jergón, pero... eso era lo que lo había metido en problemas, ¿verdad? Una aventura con una mujer hermosa en la corte de Edward. La esposa de un asesor de alto rango.

En su defensa, él no había sabido en ese momento que estaba casada. En un primer momento. Por supuesto, había estado mal seguir viéndola, pero su coño era tan caliente y sus gritos tan dulces, mientras se enterraba en su vaina.

Su polla se agitó al recordar sus momentos robados con ella, pero no era a ella a quien ansiaba… sólo a una mujer. Tal vez se merecía este castigo que Edward le había impuesto, al enviarlo lejos a lo agreste, lejos de la corte y la sociedad. Y la devoción de Edward hacia su esposa, la Reina Phillipa, había jugado un importante papel en la expulsión de Darién, pero su benevolencia había salvado a Darién de ser enviado a la última escaramuza en el continente.

Mientras Darién cerraba y asegurada la puerta de la habitación, pensó que tal vez Francia podría haber sido la mejor opción. Le dolían todos los músculos debido a los trabajos que había hecho en los últimos días. A pesar de que normalmente entrenaba a diario para la batalla, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a las tareas que había estado haciendo y ahora... dormiría en el suelo de piedra. El patio podría ser más cómodo, pero quería privacidad y tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos. Tal vez algo de tiempo a solas con su mano, también.

Lanzando sus pertenencias al suelo, caminó hacia la pequeña ventana en la pared del fondo. La moderna arquitectura de la fortaleza le había encantado, y había pasado innumerables horas admirando los cambios en esta, en comparación con otras antiguas fortalezas, donde se había alojado a menudo. Y era suya. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró las pocas estrellas que podían ver y la brillante luna llena, que era toda la iluminación de su habitación.

Tendría que haber traído una antorcha con él.

No importaba. Él siempre había visto bastante bien en la oscuridad.

No quería mirar a su alrededor y ver el cascarón vacío en el que la fortaleza se había convertido. Era necesario, pero eso no hacía que el espacio cavernoso fuera más fácil de soportar. Hacía eco de las tierras que rodeaban la aldea. Todos los habitantes se habían ido desde la muerte de Kenji. Muchos de los campesinos y hombres libres habían huido para buscar trabajo en otros lugares. Los que se quedaron no eran suficientes para mantener las tierras y el castillo. Con la cosecha estando cercana, y nada que cosechar, el invierno parecía sombrío. No había ganado, ya que, en un esfuerzo por detener la peste, los animales habían sido sacrificados y quemados. Artemis cazaba diariamente para alimentarse a sí mismo y a su esposa. Todos los demás parecían haberse dado por vencidos.

No podía permitir que su gente pasara hambre por su propia negligencia.

Cerró los ojos ante el dolor de cabeza, al darle vueltas en la cabeza, tratando de resolver el problema. Encontrar sirvientes había sido fácil, a pesar de la escasa población. Ellos sabían que servirle, era la diferencia entre la supervivencia y la muerte. Tenían que sobrevivir. Más temprano, había enviado hombres de la aldea a recolectar leña. Se realizarían partidas diarias de caza, y las mujeres que servían en la cocina tendrían que cocinar lo que los cazadores trajeran, hasta que él se considerará que había suficiente carne para el invierno.

Tendrían que hacer más. La leña y la caza… si es que encontraban algo, no los sostendrían.

Con un suspiro, se frotó el rostro con la mano, luego regresó hacia sus pertenencias, arregló su jergón, y luego se quitó la ropa. Pensaría acerca de este problema en la mañana. No podía resolver todos los problemas de su gente en un día. Dudaba que pudiera resolverlos en un mes, pero lo intentaría.

Desnudo, se tendió sobre las mantas y tomó su polla, imaginando a una joven de piel clara, quien estaría bien dispuesta, se sentaría a horcajadas sobre él, y lo montaría hasta que olvidara sus preocupaciones.

Su nombre era Darién el Negro, y el Rey Edward le había dado el castillo como parte de un feudo. Luna le había explicado eso, así como porque Darién había pensado que era necesario quemarlo todo. La destrucción todavía le dolía a Serena, pero lo comprendió de mala gana. No estaba siendo malicioso. Estaba haciendo lo que él pensaba que era mejor. Y mientras lo miraba...

El calor inundó a Serena cuando pensó en la manera que lo había visto dirigir a la gente de su padre. Cerró los ojos. Ya no era la gente de su padre. Era la de

Darién. Le pertenecían a Darién.

A pesar de que su estatura era la misma que la de muchos de los hombres, se veía enorme entre ellos. Al mando. Más regio. Más...Todo.

No entendía su extraña atracción hacia él, sobre todo porque sentía que él era un intruso allí. Ni siquiera lo había visto de cerca, ni escuchado su voz. Podía imaginarla. La emocionaría y la tocaría en ese lugar que se estremecía en su cuerpo, cada vez que lo miraba. Su carne de mujer parecía tener una particular humedad hacia él, también. Eso la ponía caliente, y luego se humedecía más.

¿Se estaría enfermando?

No podía culpar a una enfermedad, por su deseo ilícito de tocarse allí.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior. Tenía que salir de esta habitación o se quedaría tendida en la cama, una vez más, haciendo esas cosas traviesas que había hecho la noche anterior. Tocarse y pensar en él.

Armándose de valor, tocó la palanca que abría la puerta secreta de su habitación.

Nunca había entendido por qué estaba oculta, ya que la única forma de acceder, era por el pasadizo oculto más allá de la habitación. Entró en el estrecho pasaje, y caminó a lo largo de la pared que a menudo había atravesado, contando con cuidado los peldaños y muescas en la curvada pared de piedra. En la parte inferior de la escalera, una corriente de aire fresco le indicó que era el desvió que llevaba al gran salón.

Impulsada por el deseo de ver más de cerca a Darién, se dirigió hacia el gran salón.

Sería arriesgado, el pasadizo se ocultaba de la vista directa desde el salón, ya que se abría en el corto pasaje hacia la despensa. Podía echar un vistazo desde la esquina, y ocultarse de nuevo antes de que alguien diera un paso hacia ella. Se rió de sí misma. Ellos pensarían que era un fantasma.

Apenas abriendo la puerta, miró para ver si alguien estaba cerca. Cuando vio que el área cercana estaba vacía, abrió la puerta un poco más, y sacó la cabeza y los hombros.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron y se quedó sin aliento ante la visión frente a ella. Darién no estaba por ningún lado, pero justo en el centro, en el piso del gran salón…

¡Cielo Santo!

Afortunadamente, el sonido de su jadeo se perdió en los gemidos y gruñidos de los amantes, mientras se movían al unísono. Una de las mujeres de la aldea estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el hombre que ella había visto con mayor frecuencia al lado de Darién.

Hechizada, Serena miró las grandes manos del hombre en el trasero de la mujer, mientras esta se ondulaba sobre él, sus pechos se balanceaban y el pene del hombre desaparecía en su interior. Un momento después, reaparecía brillante, al salir del pasaje de la mujer.

La mano de Serena bajó hacia su vagina. Incluso a través de su ropa, el calor calentó la palma de su mano. Sabía que la pegajosa humedad ya había impregnado sus pliegues. Sus pechos se sentían repentinamente incómodos dentro de su ropa, mientras un hormigueo recorría su piel. Ser tocada como esa mujer... ser libre para citarse con un amante a la luz de una chimenea.

De repente, el hombre junto a la pareja, rodó de costado y se sentó. Sin una palabra de permiso, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el pecho de la mujer de la aldea en su boca. Ella gritó, pero Serena supuso que no era de indignación.

Los dedos de la mujer se enterraron en el cabello del segundo hombre. "Sí", susurró. "Oh, por favor. Tómame".

Serena se deslizó de nuevo hacia el pasadizo y dejó que la puerta se cerrara, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, con la mano sobre su palpitante corazón.

Sus muslos temblaban, mientras que la necesidad corría a través de sus venas.

Darién no había estado en el salón. Ella podía adivinar dónde se encontraba. No podía explicar el profundo deseo de observar su rostro, pero sabía que antes de retirarse a su cama, contemplaría su rostro en la oscuridad. Luego se iría a dormir con la visión de los amantes en la cabeza. Sólo que sabía que sería su rostro... y el de Darién... los que vería.

_1__ La peste negra o muerte negra se refiere a la pandemia de peste que afectó a Europa en el siglo XIV y que alcanzó un punto máximo entre 1347 y 1353; se estima que la misma fue causa de muerte de 25 millones de personas (aproximadamente un tercio de la población del continente en aquel entonces). La teoría aceptada sobre el origen de la peste explica que fue un brote causado por una variante de la bacteria Yersinia pestis.1 2 3 Es común que la palabra "peste" se utilice como sinónimo de "muerte negra", aún cuando aquella deriva del latín pestis, es decir, enfermedad o epidemia, y no del agente patógeno._


	3. CAPITULO 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

El silencio llenaba la habitación del Amo cuando Serena abrió ligeramente la puerta secreta junto a la chimenea. Escuchando con atención, oyó la respiración suave de Darién. En el centro de la habitación, donde había estado la cama, él estaba acostado sobre una pila de mantas. Tenía un brazo echado sobre los ojos, mientras que el otro estaba sobre su abdomen, con la mano extendida sobre su plano vientre.

Su plano vientre _desnudo_. Sus labios se apretaron mientras dirigía la mirada sobre su cuerpo. Incluso bajo las líneas difusas creadas por la oscuridad, sin sus ropas, parecía más grande.

Casi sin darse cuenta, entró en la habitación, dejando que el panel se cerrara detrás de ella, y se acercó a su lado. No se detuvo hasta que se arrodilló junto a él.

_Era _hermoso. No había forma de negarlo. Sabía por las bromas entre sus padres, que un hombre podría objetar esa descripción, pero la palabra 'guapo' no describía la perfección que veía en su rostro. _Las mujeres deben caer a sus pies, _pensó. _Y mírenme. Atraída hacia él a pesar de ser el destructor de las pertenencias de mi familia._

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para verlo mejor. Las pobladas cejas hacían que su rostro pareciera fuerte y masculino. Él necesitaba eso, decidió ella. Con sus pómulos prominentes y labios carnosos, sus rasgos parecerían femeninos, de otro modo. Su nariz no era completamente recta, parecía como si se hubiera roto más de una vez. Ella sonrió. Un alborotador. A pesar de ser un guerrero, sintió que este caballero había obtenido esta imperfección en particular fuera del campo de batalla y no en este... después de todo, llevaba un yelmo y una armadura cuando luchaba.

Sus brazos... ¿podría envolver los dedos alrededor de ellos y llegar a tocar sus puntas? No lo creía posible. Su respiración se aceleró ante la idea de esa fuerza cerrándose a su alrededor y sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su ancho pecho.

Arrodillada en ese lugar, junto a él, se sentía pequeña. Estaba tentada a acostarse a su lado, para ver qué tan alto era, comparado con ella. Pero eso sería imprudente... como lo era estar en la habitación... como lo sería besarlo.

Pero lo hizo. Los labios de él se separaron un poco al respirar y su resistencia, si en verdad tenía alguna, se desvaneció. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y, equilibrándose cuidadosamente sobre una mano, rozó sus labios con los suyos. Darién gimió suavemente.

En ese instante, ya no tuvo que preguntarse acerca de su fuerza. Darién rodó, llevándola sobre su espalda, y su cuerpo sobre ella. Una hoja presionó su garganta.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo él, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarse de dónde había venido el puñal. Su mano sujetó su antebrazo de acero, mientras, inútilmente, intentaba alejar el arma de su cuello.

Su respiración se entrecortó en su pecho, mientras su corazón latía fuera de control. "Yo... yo sólo quería verte. Para… tenía... Tenía curiosidad. Yo solo...estoy desarmada. No intentaba hacerte daño", terminó de decir con rapidez.

Lo vio sonreír en la oscuridad, sus dientes blancos ante la tenue luz de la luna.

"Así que, has venido a acostarte conmigo."

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Su boca se abrió en estado de shock.

_¿Acostarse con él? Pero... _Comenzó a negarlo, y luego se detuvo, al pensarlo mejor.

¿No quería experimentar lo que había tenido la mujer del gran salón? Sentir a un hombre en su interior… y no sólo a cualquier hombre. A Darién. El único hombre que había hecho estremecerse. Ella vivía una vida exiliada en un cuarto secreto.

Si alguna vez abandonaba el castillo, sería asesinada, no amada. ¿Qué otra oportunidad tendría alguna vez?

"Sí", susurró.

Darién no le dio la oportunidad de decir más, cuando sus labios cubrieron los suyos, y su lengua penetró en su interior. Un pequeño sonido de sobresalto se le escapó, antes de gemir, y abrir la boca más ampliamente para recibirlo. El sabor del hidromiel y el aroma del hombre llenaron sus sentidos, mientras sensaciones extrañas la atravesaban. El hormigueo que había sentido en sus pechos cuando espió a los amantes se intensificó, hasta llegar a una dolorosa necesidad que no podía explicar. Quería frotarse contra él, sentirlo contra sus pezones, experimentar sus manos o su boca. Ambos.

¡Cielo Santo!, ¿que se había apoderado de ella? Serena no lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había forma de detenerse. Había deseado experimentar más de la vida, la conexión sexual entre un hombre y una mujer... bueno, aquí estaba. Y su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando. Entre sus muslos temblorosos, su sexo quemaba a medida que se humedecía, cada vez más. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener su miembro llenándola, como los amantes habían llenado a la mujer de la aldea? Le habían dicho lo suficiente acerca del acoplamiento, como para saber que habría un dolor inicial, pero su madre le había explicado que sería fugaz... luego solo había sonreído, sin compartir más, salvo para decirle que eso era algo solo entre marido y mujer.

No habría marido para Serena. Incluso si no tuviera la marca, ya no tenía a su padre para hacer el contrato, y no tenía una dote real para pagar. La mayor parte de lo que podría haberse llevado consigo a un nuevo hogar, estaba ahora hecho cenizas.

Darién le había quitado todo en su acción de 'limpieza' como la había llamado Luna. Le había quitado todo, y ahora podría darle esto.

Él retiró la boca de la de ella y se sentó, a horcajadas sobre ella. El puñal se deslizó al suelo. "Veamos si realmente estás desarmada", gruñó.

"Lo estoy", juró ella.

"¿Debería creer esa aseveración de alguien que podría ser una asesina?"

"¡No lo soy!"

"Hmm... ya veremos." Rodando su peso hacia atrás, se levantó, poniéndose de pie con un suave movimiento, y llevándola con él. "Quítate la ropa".

"Yo..."

"¿Tienes algo que ocultar?"

_No con esta luz. _Ella negó con la cabeza. Había pedido esto, y en verdad lo había anhelado durante días, aunque no lo había sabido. Aquí, en la oscuridad, era su única oportunidad de conocer a este hombre de todas las formas posibles, y para él, de devolverle parte de lo que le había arrebatado, aún cuando tomaría su tesoro más valioso, pero uno que ya no le serviría para nada.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y sosteniendo su mirada, tomó su capa y la túnica que llevaba debajo de ésta, levantando la tela hasta que sus dedos estuvieron en el dobladillo bordado. Hizo una pausa y él asintió. Con escalofríos bajando por su espalda, cerró los ojos y se quitó las prendas, las arrojó al suelo, junto al lecho.

Con plena conciencia de que él iba a ordenarle sacarse todo, no esperó a que llegara la orden de quitarse la camisa de lino. A pesar de que el pánico la embargaba, invocó una falsa valentía y se la quitó también. Sus zapatillas fueron despedidas hacia el montón de ropa, y quedó desnuda sobre su lecho. Irguió los hombros y levantó la barbilla para ocultar su miedo, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que su brazo se cruzara sobre sus pechos, o que su mano cubriera su sexo.

"Te ves como un pequeño valiente ciervo enfrentándose a un monstruo", dijo él, con diversión en la voz. "Yo no muerdo."

Ella miró su largo y grueso pene mientras hablaba. No creyó su afirmación en lo absoluto. Si la mordería. La tomaría como su comida para romper el ayuno.

"Date la vuelta", le ordenó.

"¿Qué?"

Hizo un movimiento circular con el dedo. "Gira".

Lentamente se volvió, encogiéndose cuando un rayo de luz de luna cayó sobre su vientre. _Siempre y cuando no sea en mi cara..._

"Hmm... ¿Ves?, yo sabía que mentías. ¿Qué es esta arma? ", Murmuró él.

"¡No tengo ninguna!", Exclamó ella.

"¿No?" Su aliento era cálido sobre su hombro, mientras movía para colocarse muy cerca, detrás de ella.

Serena tragó, tratando de vencer la opresión en su garganta, cuando su pene rozó su espalda, dejando un rastro húmedo.

"Esta cuerda", dijo él, enrollando en su mano, varias veces, la trenza que le caía hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Con suavidad, tiró, de modo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás. "¿Creías poder usarla en mí contra?", le preguntó, mientras su boca caía sobre su vulnerable piel. Sus labios y lengua dejaron un rastro caliente sobre su carne, mientras la saboreaba desde la oreja hasta el hombro. Serena se estremeció, deseando más de su boca, sin saber qué iba a hacer a continuación. Con ganas de más, y sin embargo, temiendo más.

"¿Quizá pensabas envolverla alrededor de mi cuello?", le preguntó, enlazando la longitud alrededor del cuello de ella, dándole otro tirón suave. Ella jadeó con temor. ¿La mataría? ¿La asesinaría con su propia trenza?

Darién rozó la piel detrás de su oreja. "Tiemblas como un cervatillo, pero no tratas de huir. Tan valiente, pequeña... "

"Yo quiero... estar... contigo", susurró ella. Se encogió cuando sus tranquilas palabras parecieron retumbar a través de la habitación. Pero Darién no se rió de ella.

"Pronto, pequeña", dijo. Suavemente, empujo la trenza hacia su espalda y ella sintió que la desenredaba con más cuidado del que nadie tuviera alguna vez.

Recorrió con los dedos los mechones, y luego los extendió alrededor de sus hombros. "Ninguna otra mujer tiene un manto tan exquisito. Que cabello tan fino..." Ella sintió su calor abandonar su espalda y miró por encima del hombro para verlo hundirse entre las mantas. Ella se hizo a un lado mientras él acomodaba una almohada, al terminar, tomó su tobillo con una mano.

"Ven, acuéstate conmigo", le dijo con voz ronca, extendiendo su otra mano hacia ella.

Hilos de ternura se entrelazaron en ella, tejiendo su necesidad por él en el tapiz de sus recuerdos. Este momento se quedaría con ella para siempre. Pasara lo que pasara, recordaría esta noche, como la noche en que la habían deseado como una mujer, no rechazado como una paria.

Serena cayó de rodillas junto a él, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando entró por primera vez a la habitación, y él la colocó sobre su cuerpo. Sus piernas cayeron a sus costados. Su pene presionó contra la parte interior de su muslo y un temblor, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes, la recorrió, robándole el poco aliento que tenía.

"No un ciervo", dijo él, tomando su mentón entre los dedos y atrayendo su boca hacia la de él. "Un pequeño pájaro, listo para volar. Siente cómo tu corazón se acelera contra el mío. Una cosa salvaje que enciende los sentidos del cazador."

Sus labios se rozaron. "Te capturaré, pajarito".

"Ya me tienes".

Cuán apropiado era que él la llamara así. ¿No eran las aves capturadas y mantenidas en jaulas doradas como la de ella? Había estado en una jaula durante toda su vida.

"Me tienes en tus brazos", continuó. "No puedo escapar".

"¿Quieres escapar, pajarito?"

De ninguna manera. "No."

Con hambre, Darién se apoderó de su boca, consumiendo sus sentidos y volvió a llenarla con las sensaciones licenciosas y necesidades de una mujer extraña a Serena. Se arqueó contra él y gimió cuando tomó un pecho en su mano, manteniéndolo en su palma mientras hacía rodar la punta entre sus dedos. Sus jadeos llenaron la habitación, haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra. Fuera de sí, frotó el coño contra su ingle, la fuerte presión alivió un poco la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior.

Él se sentó y colocó la mano en la mitad de su espalda. La mantuvo allí mientras bajaba la cabeza y deslizaba la lengua repetidamente sobre su pezón. Ella se apoyó más en sus rodillas para acercarse más hacia su boca. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su pelo, los largos mechones sedosos se sentían maravillosamente contra su piel. Su cuerpo era tanto planos duros como piel suave, su pelo se sentía tanto tosco contra su cuerpo, como suave contra sus manos. Y su boca... oh tan caliente sobre su pecho.

Tiró con fuerza con la boca. La cabeza de Serena se inclinó hacia atrás, su boca se abrió con las sensaciones que se dispararon directo hacia su vientre. Al instante, su coño respondió. Inundándose. Abriéndose.

Todo pensamiento desapareció y dejó caer su mejilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Darién, mientras él succionaba.

Esto era de lo que se trataba ser una mujer.

Darién ahuecó su trasero con una mano, apretando una nalga, antes de deslizar la mano hacia la cadera y luego hacia su carne palpitante. Ella no pudo contener su jadeo entrecortado, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues para tocarla íntimamente. Se mordió el labio, temiendo lo que le diría al encontrarla tan húmeda.

"Me deseas tanto como yo te necesito", dijo él, dándole vuelta para acostarla de espalda sobre la almohada, las sábanas apenas la resguardaban del piso duro.

"Preferiría tomarte en una cama, pequeña", murmuró. "Pero, por desgracia..."

"La has quemado." Cerró los ojos ante la acusación en su propio tono. Habría preferido olvidarlo, pero la herida no estaba lejos de sus pensamientos.

"Lloré cada pieza", respondió él. "Destruirlas no fue fácil, amor. Pero por mi gente, tuve que hacerlo."

Extendiendo la mano hacia abajo, levantó su pierna en alto contra su cadera. De inmediato, su otra pierna la siguió. Temblando, ella esperó, la excitación le puso la carne de gallina. Movió sus caderas y encontró su pene a una mera fracción de ella.

"Te necesito ahora", dijo. "No más juegos..."

"Si. Ahora. Por favor ", rogó ella.

Colocando la mano entre ellos, ajustó su pene en su húmeda apertura. Ella cerró los ojos ante la sensación de la dura cabeza presionada allí. Sus manos apretaron los antebrazos de Darién.

Él hizo una pausa. "¿Estás casada?", Preguntó. "¿Comprometida?".

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bien".

Serena sabía sobre el dolor que se avecinaba. Había sido advertida. Luchó para evitar que el sonido se le escapara. Pero éste lo hizo. Sólo... que sonó como un gemido de puro placer. Se sentía tan llena con él dentro, y sólo se había introducido parcialmente en su interior. "Más", susurró. Quería todo de él. "Por favor no te detengas."

"No, no voy a detenerme ahora".

Serena esperaba más dolor, y luego él se movió...

Un placer diferente a todo lo que había conocido la inundó. Dicha. Pura felicidad.

Podría morir en este momento y no le importaría.

Darién miró a la belleza extendida bajo él. Sus piernas lo abrazaban apretadamente, sus manos asían sus brazos como si él fuera todo lo que necesitara para vivir, y su salvaje cabello rizado, desplegado alrededor de ellos, un fondo magnífico para su pasión.

La miró fijamente a la cara, deseando poder verla mejor. Sus ojos tenían una bella forma, pero no podía ver su color. Su boca estaba abierta de manera hermosa, por la pasión. Se sentía tan pequeña debajo de él, que temía romperla si dejara libre todo su deseo y la reclamaba tan duro como quería, no, necesitaba tomarla.

Su coño se convulsionó en torno a él, apretándolo, mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su circunferencia. A todas las mujeres les tomaba algún tiempo, pero esta mujer... era más estrecha que cualquier otra que tuviera antes.

"¡Oh!... pequeña... eres tan... ¡oh! la forma en que aprietas mi polla. No te has acostado con muchos hombres."

Ella negó con la cabeza, elevándose hacia él. "Por favor, más", le rogó.

"Y no lo harás," gruñó él. "No te acostaras con nadie más que conmigo. Nadie."

Bombeó hacia adelante, tomando plenamente su coño. Con un gemido, se detuvo dentro de ella. "Dime que lo entiendes."

"Ningún otro, milord", exclamó. "Nadie..."

Satisfecho con su respuesta, se perdió en las sensaciones de ella y el olor almizclado de su pasión. La próxima vez, se tomaría su tiempo para degustarla y la haría gritar al sentir su lengua en su coño. Ella sabría como la más dulce de las mieles. Dio la vuelta para que quedara sobre él y se plantó profundamente en su interior. Su gemido llegó desde tan dentro de ella, que él lo sintió en torno su polla. Su cabello cayó alrededor de ellos como una cortina. Enterró sus manos en éste, atrayendo su boca hacia la suya, mientras que él se elevaba.

Sacudiendo las caderas, ella trató de moverse, el movimiento inexperto confirmó sus sospechas acerca de su falta de experiencia. "Nunca he..." le susurró ella. "Shh, amor. Así," respondió él con suavidad. Tomando sus caderas, la guió hacia arriba y abajo sobre su eje. Ella fijó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, sus audibles gemidos lo llevaron al límite, mientras tomaba placer en él. De repente, su gemido se convirtió en un grito, y la parte superior de su cabeza se estrelló contra su pecho, mientras su canal se convulsionaba a su alrededor, con tanta fuerza que no pudo hacer nada, sino perder el control. Su semilla brotó de él con tanta prisa, que su visión disminuyó. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de esa asombrosa mujer, que había llegado a él en la oscuridad y aliviado su alma.

Aún dentro ella, la abrazó con fuerza y giró para acostarla a su lado. Los largos días de viaje hasta ese lugar, los días de trabajo que los siguieron de inmediato, y las horas de preocupación, hicieron mella en él. La fatiga lo llenó, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su mujer y el sueño lo reclamó.

Por la mañana, sabría quien era su amante, y pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que él la dejara ir.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan maravillosamente en toda su vida. O tan mal.

A su espalda, los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana y en poco tiempo despertarían a Darién. Tenía que dejar sus brazos y llegar a la puerta, con suerte antes de que abriera los ojos y la viera a la luz del día.

Con cuidado, levantó el brazo que Darién tenía sobre su cintura y lo colocó sobre la de él.

"No", murmuró él, pero la somnolencia en su tono, combinada con su ronquido suave, le dejaron saber que aún dormía. Sólo tenía que retirar su otro brazo y sacar su cabello de su puño. Logró las dos cosas, sólo con un ligero gruñido, y varios mechones de su pelo quedaron en su mano.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo, se puso la ropa y se precipitó hacia la puerta, ignorando el dolor persistente entre sus muslos. Tenía que huir mientras podía.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo dentro del pasadizo, entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió mirar atrás, a Darién. Para su alivio, seguía dormido. Él frunció el ceño, hundió el rostro en la almohada y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ésta.

¡Santo cielo!, pensó, mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba. Ya quería sentir esos brazos a su alrededor otra vez. Pero no se atrevería. Instintivamente, supo que nunca dejaría su cama con la misma facilidad de nuevo.

Algo estaba mal. Darién abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba completamente solo. Pero...

Frotó la mano sobre la cara. Pero... no debería estarlo. ¿A dónde se había ido la mujer que lo había llevado al cielo la noche anterior? Miró hacia la puerta para ver que todavía estaba cerrada. ¿Qué...?

¿Habría sido un sueño?

Darién se sentó en las mantas, levantó las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. La locura nunca se había manifestado en su familia. ¿Sería él el primero?

Algo le hizo cosquillas en la cara y apartó sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante las hebras de cabello color rubio-dorado, enredadas entre sus dedos. Miró la puerta de nuevo. La mujer de sus sueños no había sido una fantasía. Pero, ¿cómo había entrado en su habitación? Se puso en pie de nuevo.

Ella no había llegado a través de la puerta...

Tenía que haber otra puerta.

Más tarde, después de una revisión exhaustiva de la habitación, Darién gruñó enfadado. Se había despertado solo, tenía hambre, y por todo lo que era santo, no podía encontrar la puerta. El día trascurría y tenía obligaciones por hacer.

Encontraría la puerta después y luego ella pagaría por dejarlo en la noche.

Sonrió mientras imaginaba las torturas sensuales que usaría en ella antes de montar su dulce cuerpo de nuevo. Tal vez su cama llegaría hoy. La ataría a ésta y exploraría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con las manos. Con la lengua. Con su polla.

Miró su polla, que crecía en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y sus dedos se dirigieron hacia su eje. ¡Por los dientes de Dios!... no.

Tocó la mancha que sólo podía ser una cosa.

Ella debió pensar que era un bárbaro. La había despojado de su doncellez sin una sola palabra, ni cuidado. En su necesidad, no lo había notado. No era de extrañar que huyera de su cama a la primera oportunidad. Era un tonto redomado. Incluso ahora, probablemente ella ocultaba su rostro y lloraba por lo que había tomado tan cruelmente.

Probablemente nunca volvería a tenerla en sus brazos y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Serena suspiró mientras rodaba sobre la cama. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al sentir un leve tirón en sus pliegues y recordó la sensación de Darién dentro de ella y sus brazos a su alrededor. Letárgicamente, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. La había dejado exhausta, y por la posición del sol, se dio cuenta que había dormido hasta después del mediodía.

Abajo, en el patio, vio Darién yendo rápidamente de un lado a otro. Su capa ondeaba a su alrededor, e incluso desde esa distancia, era evidente que estaba agitado. Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos e impacientes mientras trabajaba y hablaba a las personas en su entorno. En repetidas ocasiones, pasó las manos a través de su cabello, dándole un aspecto aún más salvaje de lo que ya lucía por el viento.

Quería ir hacia él, abrazarlo, y calmar lo que estuviera corroyéndolo. La forma en que su vientre se estremeció cuando él levantó su rostro hacia el cielo por la frustración, le hizo ver que, tal vez, sabía la razón de su enfado, por haber estado sólo en su cama esa mañana.

Tal vez se estaba dando a sí misma demasiada importancia. Quizá se había alegrado de que ya no estuviera cuando despertó. Había muchas cosas por hacer... muchas que se habían dejado de hacerse desde de la muerte de su padre.

Sabía que había asuntos que atender, pero eran demasiado para Artemis y todo el mundo, excepto Luna y Artemis, la creían muerta. Ellos la habían instado a permanecer oculta por su propia seguridad. Y, careciendo de las habilidades para liderar a su gente, estuvo de acuerdo.

Alejándose de la ventana, se dirigió hacia los libros, al otro lado de la habitación.

Muchos estaban en blanco, pero muchos tenían sus pensamientos y dibujos. Con los años, su talento había aumentado, utilizando lo que le había enseñado su madre para ocupar su tiempo. Su madre la había instruido en la manera de hacer sus tintas y colores también, y ahora, Serena las fabricaba, utilizando los materiales que Artemis le traía. Sentándose en el taburete en su escritorio, le dio la vuelta a la página en blanco de su libro y escribió acerca de Darién. Describió su llegada al castillo, lo que había hecho, y cómo se sintió al respecto. Describió los a otros hombres, con sus idas y venidas. No se atrevió a escribir sobre lo que rondaba más en su mente. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para revivir aquellos momentos...

En la página siguiente, dibujó a Darién trabajando.

A pesar de sus dudas, él se veía de alguna manera... correcto... en la posición que había adoptado. Al verlo por horas se volvió menos extraño. Este era ahora su legítimo hogar. Su labio inferior tembló. Por mucho que lo deseara y a pesar de lo bien que se había sentido entre sus brazos... ¿cuánto tiempo podría quedarse en el castillo? La idea de tener que irse la aterrorizaba, pero tal vez era el momento.

Quizá debía arriesgarse e irse del castillo.

¿Podría cuidar de sí misma? Siempre había sido atendida por sirvientes de confianza. ¿Qué habilidades tenía? Podía escribir y dibujar. No podría vivir de sus habilidades. Y con su marca...

Abrumada, volvió a su dibujo.

Luna entró mientras trabajaba, llevándole comida y una jarra de agua. "No puedo quedarme, o se preguntarán dónde estoy", se apresuró a decir. "Lord Darién nos tiene a todos ocupados con los preparativos para el invierno. Es un buen planificador, su mirada está en todo. "

"Eso es maravilloso", dijo Serena, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su dibujo cuando un calor se deslizó por su espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Luna dirigiéndole una mirada extraña. "Bueno", explicó. "El evitara que la gente del castillo y la aldea perezcan."

"Sí," contestó Luna, lentamente. "¿Está usted bien, Lady Serena?"

Serena asintió. "He estado pensando en... tal vez irme de Milenio".

"¡No, Lady Serena. No puede hacer eso!", exclamó su doncella.

Ella suspiró y miró a Luna, con tristeza en su rostro. "No sé por cuánto tiempo pueda quedarme con _él _aquí."

"No haga nada precipitado."

Demasiado tarde para eso. Lo vería una vez más, y entonces se iría de su casa por primera y última vez en su vida.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

Darién se paseó por la habitación, pensativo, ignorando los libros de registro y contabilidad esparcidos sobre la mesa. Por mucho que escondiera sus sentimientos de todo el mundo, no podía negar que estaba enojado. Y frustrado.

¿Dónde diablos estaba ella? La primera noche, había permanecido despierto durante horas, esperando a que regresara a él. No lo hizo, ni esa noche… ni la siguiente… o la siguiente. ¿Estaría en los brazos de otro hombre, ahora que había perdido su virginidad?, sus dedos se envolvieron puños al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Era ella una de las mujeres del servicio que a menudo pasaban la noche con sus hombres? La noche anterior, había vagado por el salón para estar seguro, pero ella no había estado entre las mujeres que gemían. Ninguna tenía su cabello rubio-dorado. De hecho, ninguna lo tenia del mismo largo.

Malachite lo había llamado para que se les uniera, pero él había negado con la cabeza, y se había retirado a su habitación, y a su cama. Estaba agradecido por la suavidad de ésta, pero no la apreciaba del todo.

"Entonces encuentra otra mujer para llevar a tu cama," murmuró para sí mismo, mientras regresaba a la mesa. No es como si tuviera un compromiso con la mujer con la cual ahora estaba obsesionado. No sabía su nombre. No había tenido meses para establecer un vínculo con ella. Solo tenía algunas hebras de cabello.

_Sabrás inmediatamente cuando encuentres a tu amor_, le dijo su madre una vez. La extrañaba. Había sido una mujer sabia, e incluso dotada con una habilidad la cual le había escondido al mundo. Sabía cosas. Veía el futuro. Darién aprendió a temprana edad a creer siempre en ella. No podía recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que se hubiera equivocado en sus predicciones. Cuando estuvo cerca de la muerte, lo había llamado a su lado, y le había dicho las cosas que había visto para su vida, cosas que necesitaría saber. Le había descrito la peste que caería sobre la tierra un año después de su muerte. Le había recordado las cosas que le había enseñado… la incineración… la limpieza. Le habló de los peligros que le esperaban en Francia y de la emboscada que se llevaría a muchos de sus compañeros, por no escucharlo. Le había hablado sobre su amor. _La reconocerás inmediatamente. Esta macada para ti. Tu compañera y amante. Busca a la que está escondida._

De todas las cosas que había predicho, la ultima era la que tenía menos sentido. Y al mismo tiempo, tenía el más perfecto sentido. Su mujer estaba escondida en algún lugar, detrás de una puerta oculta. Y él la había reconocido inmediatamente. El soldado en él había sido acallado para que no hiciera las preguntas que debió hacer instintivamente, y el hombre había estado libre para encontrar consuelo en sus brazos.

Su polla se agito y él sonrió.

Si… y en su cuerpo.

Se sentó en una pesada silla que había llegado junto a su cama. Esta mesa, la silla y muchas otras piezas del mobiliario, habían sido enviadas por el Rey Edward como obsequios para su nuevo hogar. Otras piezas estaban siendo creadas por un carpintero local y su hijo, largas mesas y bancos para el salón, camas para sus hombres… Darién no les había encargado mucho trabajo. Había muchos otros asuntos para los que necesitaba su ayuda. Todo el mundo era necesario para la caza, incluyendo al carpintero. Había ocupado a los aldeanos que no huyeran después de la muerte de Kenji, en cosechar cualquier cosa que encontraran.

Además, los había recompensado. Dividió a las familias, entregando a los hijos sus propias parcelas de tierra y viviendas para sus familias. Esperaba que su benevolencia les inspirara lealtad. En este momento, se necesitaban los unos a los otros y ninguno de ellos podía permitirse que otro sirviente huyera.

Tenía que documentar lo que se había hecho y actualizar los registros. Esta habitación contenía los libros financieros, los registros anuales de la población de la aldea y los registros históricos de la familia. Ya había comprobado los libros de contabilidad. Las arcas de Byant se correspondían con los libros de forma exacta.

Artemis había hecho las entradas por sus pagos, los cuales había seguido recibiendo después de la muerte de su Señor. Nunca se había desviado de la cantidad que siempre se le había pagado. Darién estaba impresionado por la honestidad del hombre y lo había conservado en su posición anterior.

Alejando a la mujer de sus pensamientos, se centró en documentar a los aldeanos que tenía en posesión de las tierras Milenio.

Darién estaba a punto de dormirse, con los ojos cerrados, su conciencia vagando hacia los sueños, cuando un extraño sonido hizo que se despertara sobresaltado.

Se sentó. El silencio lo saludó, pero lo sabía… ella estaba allí.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó.

"Aquí," dijo ella en voz baja.

Su cabeza giró hasta encontrarla de pie, en el extremo de la cama. Extendió la mano. "Ven a la cama."

Ella vaciló y el arrepentimiento lo sacudió momentáneamente. Creía que era un bárbaro.

"Por favor," añadió.

En lugar de meterse en la cama con él, se sentó cerca de sus pies, con las manos en su regazo. Nerviosamente, jugaba con lo que él suponía que era la cinta de su ropa. No podía asegurarlo. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Al igual que la última noche que lo había visitado, deseó haber dejado encendida una lámpara de aceite junto a su cama, un poco de fuego en el hogar, o al menos haber traído una antorcha para iluminar la pared de acero.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, la tomó por la cintura y tiro de ella de modo que descansara sobre su pecho. Ella obviamente sabía lo que ocurriría si se aparecía durante la noche. Él podría jurar que sólo llevaba una camisa de lino. Sus manos se posaron a su alrededor, y el calor de su piel pareció quemarlo a través de la delgada tela. Que fácil seria levantarla y enterrarse en su interior. Pero no lo haría.

Sentía que ella necesitaba tiempo… y Dios lo ayudara, él necesitaba saber más de ella que solo la sensación de su piel al deslizarse contra la suya. Quería conocerla.

Nunca antes había deseado esto de otra mujer. Todas las demás habían sido un placer carnal, pero nada más.

¿Qué le ocurría? No era que su polla tuviera alguna falla. Estaba tan erecta y dura como una espada lista para atravesarla.

Ella encajaba contra él a la perfección. Su mano se posó contra su pecho y colocó la cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Suspiró ante su cercanía, como si necesitara su compañía tanto como él necesitaba la de ella.

¿Compañía? ¿De una mujer? Malachite siempre había sido su compañero.

Desgraciadamente, su amigo carecía de algunas de las cosas que Darién más disfrutaba, pero esa siempre había sido su creencia… los hombres eran sus compañeros y las mujeres estaban destinadas a abrir sus piernas y darle alivio después de un largo día… o durante uno… o antes de empezar uno.

Debería estar feliz por el hecho de que esta mujer sólo viniera en la noche para estar con él, y no interfiriera con sus días.

Pero la quería para más que eso.

"No pude permanecer alejada," le dijo ella.

"Lo lograste por mucho tiempo," refunfuñó él. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Ella dudó. Sus dedos jugaron con el vello de su pecho. "He estado en mi hogar."

Apoyo la barbilla sobre su pecho. "Sola. No he olvidado tu petición."

¿Petición? Había sido más como una orden, pero si ella quería pensar que tenía alguna opción, estaba bien. Siempre y cuando accediera.

Volvió a desear poder ver su rostro. Su cabello se esparcía sobre él. Rubio-Dorado.

Inmediatamente enterró los dedos en el. Por todos los cielos, como la había extrañado.

"¿De qué color son tus ojos, pajarito?" preguntó él.

"No creo que alguien me haya preguntado eso antes."

"Otros no están condenados a esta oscuridad, lo puedo apostar. ¿De qué color?"

"Azul." Ella lamió su pezón y él se estremeció. "Me preguntaba…" se rio entre dientes. "Si se siente tan bien para ti como se sintió para mí."

"Si," respondió él, ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras ella experimentaba una vez más, pellizcando suavemente. Ella suspiró feliz y se recostó de nuevo contra él.

"He pensado en ti mientras estuvimos separados. Me preguntaba si querrías que regresara. Me preguntaba qué mas podrías enseñarme." Su dedo delineó los músculos de su torso y él se tuvo que controlar para no saltar sobre ella. La deseaba tanto, que pensaba que podría perder el control de sus actos y hacer estragos en ella como una bestia.

_Ya has sido lo suficientemente bestial_, se recordó a sí mismo. "Nunca quise que te fueras."

La pierna de ella se movió sobre la de él y su polla respondió inmediatamente. Su muslo lo rozó mientras ella se movía. Se volvió a mover, y lo volvió a rozar, tocándolo sin "tocarlo".

"Eres muy traviesa," dijo él, capturando su mano y envolviendo sus pequeños dedos alrededor de su eje pulsante.

Ella se congeló, pero luego lentamente… muy lentamente, estiro su pulgar hacia arriba para acariciar la cabeza de su polla. Su palma se movió a lo largo de su longitud. El gimió cuando lo apretó y luego deslizó la mano hacia arriba. "Muy traviesa."

"Mi padre siempre solía decir eso," respondió ella.

"¿Ahora no lo hace?"

"Está muerto."

Darién giró y la abrazó, expresando silenciosamente sus condolencias. Sus labios se apretaron contra su suave cabello, y su aroma femenino lo lleno por completo.

Quería saberlo todo de ella, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría contener su necesidad.

Cubrió su mano con la suya y le mostro la mejor manera de moverla hacia arriba y abajo para darle placer. Cada movimiento de su suave mano, avivaba más su deseo. Respiró profundamente para contenerse. Quería que ella se sintiera cómoda con su cuerpo, dado que tenía la intención de mantenerla en su cama tanto como fuera posible. Noche tras noche.

"¿Qué haces cuando estas escondida en tu casa?" le preguntó para desviar su propia atención de la mano acariciándolo, y del fuego que crecía en sus bolas.

Una capa fina de sudor se formó en su pecho mientras luchaba para mantener los brazos relajados.

"Escribo en mis diarios y dibujo. Mantengo al día los registros, por así decirlo."

"¿Cómo los monjes en las abadías?"

"Eso supongo. Nunca he conocido uno, así que no lo sé."

Darién sonrió. "¿Qué dibujas?"

"Flores…hierbas… animales… gente. Te he dibujado a ti."

"¿A mí?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no habría de dibujar a un hombre tan hermoso?"

"No soy hermoso," gruñó, mientras la calidez crecía dentro de él. Ella tenía afecto en su interior, para igualar su ternura. Quería abrazarla para siempre y protegerla de las dificultades de la vida… y darle tintas y pinturas para que lo dibujara, y cualquier otra cosa, para el deleite de su corazón.

Perdiendo la batalla contra él mismo, Darién envolvió los brazos con fuerza a su alrededor, y la empujó contra el colchón. Se colocó sobre ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante, de manera que su cara quedara a un palmo de la de suya y poder mirarla a los ojos, en lugar de sólo ver brillantes profundidades, perdidas completamente en las sombras. "Te quiero en mi cama todas las noches."

Los ojos de ella se cerraron, y se mordió el labio. Lentamente, asintió. "Estaré

aquí."

Darién se relajó, amando a esa mujer y sintiéndose cómodo con su presencia. Ella entendía. Le pertenecía a él.

Levantándose sobre sus rodillas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y alcanzó la tela que la ocultaba de su vista, pero no de su toque. A pesar de su urgencia, movió la prenda lentamente hacia arriba, por sus muslos. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando sus rizos claros fueron revelados, y finalmente, coloco las capas de la camisa sobre su vientre. Antes que ella pudiera detenerlo, se movió para colocarse entre sus piernas, empujándolas para que descansaran sobre sus hombros. Separó los labios con sus pulgares, para revelar el tesoro dentro de éstos. Ella olía a excitación y al jabón de lejía que debió haber usado recientemente. Su lengua rodo sobre sus pliegues húmedos… y sabía como toda una mujer.

"Darién," dijo ella, colocándose la mano en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero sin alejarlo. Reteniéndolo allí. "Darién," suspiró. "¿Qué me estás haciendo? Oh, Darién…"

Sin descanso, pasó la legua sobre ella, degustando la miel dulce que, sin duda, lo volvería loco durante los siguientes días. Ella se sacudió cuando el mordió el diminuto botón en la parte delantera de su carne. La calmó con su lengua, y luego obtuvo más de su esencia. Podría darse un festín con ella para siempre, y nunca detenerse.

Serena cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas con los puños mientras Darién succionaba su coño. Una y otra vez, su lengua se arrastró sobre ella y se enterraba en su pasaje. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, abrumada por las sensaciones y la naturaleza ilícita de sus caricias. Nunca había escuchado de algo semejante…pero nunca había escuchado sobre muchas cosas. Pero Darién obviamente lo había hecho. Gimió cuando el insertó un dedo en su pasaje mientras succionaba su botón.

¡Cielo santo!, las cosas que le hacía…

"¡Darién!" gritó, cuando los espasmos se precipitaron a través de ella, como rayos chisporroteantes en el cielo nocturno. Sus caderas saltaron de la cama, provocando otro espasmo, cuando sus labios se ajustaron a ella con más fuerza.

Añadió otro dedo en su interior, empujándolos dentro de ella, mientras volvía la cabeza y mordía el interior de su muslo.

"Tan dulce," murmuró él. "Me encanta tu sabor." Si era posible, mas miel inundó sus dedos. Él se arrastró hacia arriba sobre su cuerpo, hasta que su polla pudo tomar el lugar de su mano. "Tan dulce," repitió contra sus labios.

Serena gimió ante el sabor amargo de su legua. Empujó hacia arriba la camisa mientras la besaba, su vara se posicionó en su coño. Liberó su boca momentáneamente para sacar la tela por encima de su cabeza y arrojarla al piso, entonces su lengua volvió a empujar contra la de ella. Una mano se deslizo entre sus nalgas, mientras la otra tomaba un pecho Recordando la vez anterior, levantó sus rodillas para envolverlo. Ella era una masa de sensaciones. Sentía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, como una llama consumiendo su cuerpo.

Lo extrañaría mucho cuando huyera del castillo.

"Mi polla permaneció dura todo el día, solo por pensar en ti," murmuró. La cabeza de su eje separó sus pliegues, cuando él, lentamente, presionó hacia adelante. El recién estrenado pasaje de Serena protestó ante su entrada. Él se sentía tan grande… más de lo que recordaba. Su coño parecía hormiguear. Lo necesitaba todo de él. Quería sentirlo empujar contra ella otra vez. La última vez le había dolido sólo por un instante, pero el resto… ¡oh!, se había sentido tan bien.

Ella le susurró esas palabras a Darién y él maldijo entre jadeos. No se movió.

"Dime que deseas mi polla."

"Te deseo."

Él sacudió la cabeza, sus dientes brillaban incluso en la oscuridad. "Di 'Darién, deseo tu polla'."

"Darién… te deseo."

"Polla."

El fuego le quemó el cuello y las mejillas. "Darién…" susurró.

Él la beso. "Me encanta tu dulce boca, pequeña." Lentamente empujó hacia adelante, y todas las palabras fueron olvidadas cuando comenzó un empuje constante dentro de ella. Un dulce alivio la llenó mientras los bordes de su eje recorrían a lo largo de sus necesitados tejidos, al mismo tiempo, la tensión en su centro siguió creciendo, como si hubiera corrido un tramo de escaleras cientos de veces. Pero era la alegría la que sobresalía sobre la fatiga.

De repente, Darién se elevó sobre sus rodillas. Le levantó las piernas, separándolas y sosteniéndolas sobre sus codos. "Quiero ver todo de ti," dijo él. "Levántate sobre tus brazos. Mira como mi polla se desliza perfectamente en tu apretado coño."

Sus brazos se tambalearon cuando se empujó hacia arriba. Parecía increíble verlo mover su largo eje dentro y fuera de ella. El brillo de su humedad lo cubría, y ella extendió la mano, tocándolo mientras él se introducía de nuevo. Un temblor la atravesó, ondeando en su vientre y elevándola sobre la cama, mientras se ponía rígida sobre sus brazos. Su virilidad se enterró profundamente y golpeó el fondo de su pasaje. Ella gritó ante las sacudidas que la azotaron, cuando aporreó su útero. Su espalda se arqueó, y solo sus manos tocaron el colchón, mientras las luces volaban frente a sus ojos. Estaba volando. La había matado de placer.

Debía haberlo hecho.

La cama golpeó su espalda y Darién la cubrió. Frenéticamente, beso su cuello y arrastró los dientes a lo largo de su hombro, mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose. El sonido de su carne al chocar llenó la habitación, música apasionada acompañada por sus gritos.

Un momento después, Darién se puso rígido, el calor de su semilla brotó dentro de ella.

"Darién," susurró, mientras lo abrazaba. "Darién."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se esforzó para retenerlas. No quería dejarlo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejar su hogar para siempre. Darién era inteligente. Cada reporte que había recibido de Luna lo confirmaba. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontrara alguna de las puertas que daban a los pasajes que cruzaban a través de la fortaleza. No le tomaría mucho encontrar su habitación… y quemar todo lo que había dentro de ésta, posiblemente incluyéndola.

A la segunda mañana, luego de pasar la noche con su amante de medianoche,

Darién despertó solo en su cama. La rabia lo invadió. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dormido tan profundamente, para que ella escapara? ¡Otra vez! ¿Era ella una ilusión que desaparecía con los primeros rayos de la mañana? Se había quedado con él la mayor parte de la noche, su suave piel presionada contra su cuerpo, y él la había amado una segunda vez, tomándola desde atrás, mientras ella se aferraba al borde de la cama y una de sus manos estaba enterrada en su cabello. A ella parecía gustarle eso, su coño apretaba su polla con más fuerza, cada vez que él tiraba suavemente de su frondosa melena.

Habían quedado saciados y agotados. Por todo lo que era sagrado… ¡ella le había _prometido _quedarse con él! Mujer falsa.

Balanceando sus pies fuera de la cama, se sentó en el borde y echó chispas. Su ceño estaba fruncido. ¿Qué era eso?

Sobre su ropa, había un trozo de pergamino, un borde mas acabado que los otros como si hubiera sido arrancado. Levantándolo, Darién observo los dos dibujos en tinta sobre la página. Uno mostraba un hombre al mando, obviamente, dirigiendo a la gente. El otro era su rostro…

_Te he dibujado…_

Por las barbas de Dios…

La voz de su madre hizo eco en su cabeza. _Reconocerás a tu amor…_

Y lo hizo. Solo tenía que… atarla. Sonrió. Sabía que la curvatura de sus labios tenía un toque de maldad, pero no le importaba. La próxima vez que su pajarito visitara su cama, la ataría a esta.

Sin embargo, la resolución de Darién no mejoró su humor y tan pronto como se vistió, irrumpió en el gran salón como un oso enfurecido. Este juego no tenía sentido. Quería que terminara.

"¿Haciendo honor a tu nombre esta mañana?" comentó Malachite, mientras arrancaba con los dientes un tozo del pan que tenía en la mano.

Darién lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Estás de mal humor esta mañana. Voy a enviar a Jedite a la aldea para encontrarte una chica del pueblo para que caliente tu cama." Miro a Darién. "Tal vez dos."

"No necesito a una mujer. Necesito a _mi _mujer."

Malachite parpadeó. "Dilo de nuevo."

"Mi mujer. La que viene a mí en la noche y desaparece antes de que amanezca."

Sentándose ruidosamente sobre uno de los nuevos bancos, Malachite lo miró fijamente. "Te has vuelto loco y nadie se ha dado cuenta."

"No estoy loco, idiota."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Darién lo miro en silencio, para luego tomar un sorbo de la bebida de Malachite.

"¡No sabes su nombre! ¡Y las has tomado… bueno… obviamente más de una

vez!" exclamó Malachite.

Darién lo empujó. "Cállate." Tomando lugar junto a su amigo, Darién le contó la historia de la mujer que embrujaba sus noches.

"Está en alguna parte del castillo," concluyó Malachite.

"Hemos revisado cada habitación."

Malachite hizo un sonido de disgusto y golpeó a Darién a un lado de la cabeza. "Si hay una puerta secreta ¿No crees que podría haber una habitación secreta?" Se encogió de hombros. "No importa, la encontraremos antes de que realmente te vuelvas loco. ¿Cómo van los registros?"

"Terriblemente aburridos. Quizás debería unirme de nuevo a la guerra…"

Malachite sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca encontrarás a tu mujer de esa forma." Se golpeó suavemente la barbilla con los dedos. "No sabes su nombre…"

"Cállate."

"Pero tienes algunas hebras de su cabello y el dibujo que hizo," continuó, como si Darién no hubiera hablado. "No es mucho para comenzar. ¡Oh! y tienes su virginidad."

Darién se puso de pie. "Tú no eres mi amigo."

Malachite se echo a reír. "¿Cuántas veces me has repudiado como amigo? ¿Tres?"

"Cinco."

Se levantó y coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de Darién, quien considero ejecutarlo. ¿Quién era el Señor aquí? Él lo era y Malachite necesitaba recordarlo.

"Ven, Señor Humor Negro," Malachite se echo a reír. "Me encantaría ver ese dibujo."

Debería estar usando una espada o yaciendo con su mujer, no mirando una pila de libros enmohecidos, pensó Darién una hora más tarde, mientras estaba sentado ante los libros de registro, una vez más.

Malachite había señalado que el dibujo estaba en un ángulo, como si hubiera sido dibujado desde arriba, y Darién se preguntó sobre eso mientras se paseaba por la sala sin descanso. ¿Se sentaba su amante sobre la pared del castillo para dibujar? No parecía probable que lo hiciera o que él fallara en notarlo. Entonces, ¿Dónde se había resguardado para espiarlo? Tal vez había una habitación secreta como Malachite suponía. Darién intentaría encontrarla… esta misma noche, si fuera posible. No pasaría más días sin sentir a su mujer. Mientras volvía a los registros del castillo, deseó con todo su corazón que las páginas tuvieran las descripciones de los aldeanos, sus familias y los criados en el castillo Milenio.

Hoy, había pasado de los registros financieros a los registros de la familia, y estaba mucho menos impresionado por su calidad. Muchas de las entradas de

Kenji estaban incompletas. Darién sacudió su cabeza y se pregunto por qué le importaba. No era su familia. Quizá era que la historia de amor de Malachite afectándolo.

Frotándose la barbilla, estudio el libro una vez más. Artemis le había explicado que Kenji llevaba esos registros personalmente. Eso podía explicar la ausencia de mucha información. El hombre no había registrado hechos sobre varios de sus hijos, ni sus nacimientos y obviamente tampoco sus muertes. Todas las niñas. La mandíbula de Darién se apretó cuando vio la omisión evidente de Kenji. Era como si el hombre no considerara que sus hijas fueran dignas de ser mencionadas.

Algo dentro de Darién le insistió en que debían ser añadidas a los registros de la familia. El registrar sus nacimientos y muertes cerraría la puerta al pasado del Castillo Milenio, y abriría la puerta a su era. Supuso que podría preguntarle a Artemis esa información, pero el hombre estaba de caza con todos los demás. Y Darién necesitaba algo en que ocupar su mente, o se volvería loco con los pensamientos de la mujer que había desaparecido de su habitación.

En los registros contables de la propiedad, había encontrado los nombres de las hijas, Lita, Mina, Serena, Rei, Amy, y al comparar los gastos en las entradas, fue capaz de dar con las fechas aproximadas de sus nacimientos. Cada vez que un miembro de la familia moría, Artemis marcó el registro financiero con el dinero pagado para su remoción. Poco a poco, Darién añadió fechas para cada miembro. Kenji, su esposa Ikuko, sus hijos, Samuel, Haruca y Taiki, y sus hijas

Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy.

Darién se puso de pie mirando los libros. ¿Dónde estaba Serena…? Caminó apartándose de la mesa. Se froto la cabeza. Tal vez había muerto antes que el resto de ellos. No era inusual que eso ocurriera. Otro de los hijos de Kenji había muerto años antes que el resto de ellos. Tal vez su hija también… Apenas la nombraban en cualquiera de los libros.

¿Y si estaba viva? Cerró los ojos. No temía que Edward le diera a ella las tierras.

El Rey prefería que fueran dirigidas por… bueno, un hombre. Las tierras le pertenecían Darién de manera justa. Pero, ¿Y si estaba viva? Si vivía, él se encargaría de que fuera atendida. De nuevo la pregunta le vino a la mente… pero,

¿Y si estaba viva?

Si estaba viva, nadie más conocería mejor los pasadizos secretos del castillo. _Busca a la que está escondida…_

No podía ser tan fácil como eso… ¿o sí?

"Lady Serena, debe reconsiderar", le pidió Luna. "No puede sobrevivir fuera del castillo. Incluso si no tuviera… "

Luna se detuvo, y Serena supo que su doncella no quería mencionar la marca que cruzaba su mejilla derecha. Miró a la mujer que le servía, retándola a que siguiera hablando. Estaba cansada de oír sobre cómo sería imposible para ella sobrevivir si dejaba los confines de la fortaleza. Tal vez era la influencia Darién y la emoción de ser una mujer, lo que le daba el coraje, pero ya no esperaba morir en el momento en que abandonara Milenio. A pesar de que le habían enseñado a ocultarse durante toda su vida, las razones ya no sonaban auténticas. A menudo había visto a la anciana de la aldea, quien también tenía extrañas marcas en la cara. Una con forma de triángulo, justo en medio de la frente. Serena se había preguntado cómo la mujer se atrevía a dejarse ver. Muchos se apartaban de ella, pero no había sido arrastrada a una hoguera.

"No sabe cómo sobrevivir", dijo Luna, finalmente. "Toda su vida ha sido atendida. Todo le ha sido dado."

La mandíbula de Serena se tensó. Las palabras de la criada la hacían parecer consentida, y estaba muy lejos de serlo. Habría trabajado en los campos si se lo hubieran permitido. "Aprenderé," le respondió.

Lo ojos de Luna se agrandaron y sus labios se apretaron, y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. "¿La veré mañana?" Le preguntó, vacilando.

Serena asintió. Por mucho que quisiera irse en ese momento, no podía. Había demasiado que planear. Quería llevarse con ella sus diarios, pero no podía… ¿Y para qué le servirían?

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia el libro en el que había estado trabajando esa mañana. Sacaría otra página y se la daría a Darién antes de partir. El calor le cubrió las mejillas ante el dibujo. Ellos dos, él arrodillado, llenándola con su eje, y ella observándolo. La imagen erótica la hizo desearlo aún más.

Al igual que la práctica en el patio de esa tarde. Darién había asignado un espacio para entrenar con sus hombres. El sonido metálico de las armas llegó hasta ella, mientras valientemente trataban de matarse unos a otros. Se habían quitado las túnicas y se movían con tal velocidad, que estaba segura que estarían empalados por los bordes de las espadas en varias partes, pero nadie estaba herido.

Darién parecía el más fuerte del grupo. Serena suspiró mientras se inclinaba sobre el marco de la ventana, y veía al sol brillar sobre la capa de sudor en su espalda. Él logró esquivar las hojas de las espadas con facilidad.

Ella suspiro. Era bueno que el clima aún estuviera cálido, y que pudiera dejar abierto el obturador de madera maciza de la ventana. Se habría perdido esa escena de estar cerrado.

Pero mañana ya no importaría. Esta noche era su última noche en el castillo Milenio, pero primero estaría con Darién una última vez, y le diría adiós.


	5. FINAL

_**Capítulo 4**_

"Serena", dijo Darién cuando despertó, casi al instante en el que ella entró en su habitación. No se movió de la cama, sólo giró la cabeza hacia ella. Ella hizo una pausa, encontrando su mirada en la oscuridad. Cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, mientras trataba desesperadamente de tragar la piedra que sentía en la garganta. "Ese es tu nombre", añadió él en voz baja. "¿Cierto?" Incluso a través de la habitación, sintió la ira bajo su tranquilo tono. Él no estaba calmado en lo absoluto. Estaba listo para desollarla.

Ella asintió, y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podía verla. "Sí". Su voz sonó como si hubiera comido arena, y su boca estaba muy seca. El corazón le latía tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. ¡Oh!, ojala fuera verdaderamente un pájaro y pudiera escapar.

Había pretendido estar con él una vez más, sentir su piel contra la suya. Ahora, el pánico la llenaba. ¿Sabría de su marca? ¿La insultaría? Era el miedo a provocarle asco, lo que la había llevado decidir abandonar el castillo antes de que descubriera la verdad.

"¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué no seguiste adelante y le pediste ayuda al rey? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. ¿No lo sabía? "¿Cómo lo descubriste?", Preguntó. Sin duda, Luna no le había contado de su existencia. ¿Había presionado demasiado a su doncella? ¿La había hecho enojar lo suficiente como para que la traicionara?

"Artemis mantiene unos estupendos registros. Tu padre no lo hizo. Cuando los comparé y llené las fechas... la tuya era la única que carecía de una fecha de muerte. ¿Era posible que una hija sobreviviera a la peste? Me pregunté... ¿quién más podría conocer todos los pasadizos secretos de este castillo? ¿Una

descendiente del antiguo señor? Entonces le pregunté a Artemis. Él es un mentiroso terrible, pero no insistí en el asunto. Lo dejé para que tú me contestaras."

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Por favor no le hagas daño. Él sólo deseaba protegerme."

Darién gruñó profundamente y ella dio un paso atrás, de repente temerosa de su ira.

Él se levantó de un salto de la cama y siguió. Ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda llegó a la pared. No se atrevió a abrir la puerta secreta a pesar de que sólo estaba a unos pocos pies a su izquierda. La atraparía antes de que ella lograra dar medio paso.

Sus brazos la enjaularon, posicionándose a cada lado, para evitar cualquier fuga.

"Eres mía, Serena. Tu. No. Te. Irás."

Por un momento pensó que se refería al castillo y la fuga que había planeado.

Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que quería decir de la habitación.

Su respiración era tan rápida que sus pechos le rozaron el torso con cada frenética inhalación de aire. "¿Qué pretendes hacerme?", Preguntó ella.

"¿Alguna vez te azotó tu padre?" Una mano de acero apretó su mano y la arrastró lejos de la pared. Tropezó mientras él la empujaba hacia la cama.

"No", jadeó.

"¿Te divirtió jugar conmigo? ¿Volverme loco de frustración cada vez que huías de mí? "

"Mi señor, por favor..." le rogó.

Él tomó un trozo de lino de la cama y ella abrió mucho los ojos. Había hecho planes para su llegada y para hacerle…"No", gritó, forcejeando mientras él forzaba sus brazos alrededor de la ancha columna de su enorme cama. Rápidamente, le ato las manos juntas, atrapándola contra ésta. Colocó su cabello sobre su hombro, dejando al descubierto su espalda.

"¿Qué planeabas hacer hoy, pequeña? Has venido con toda la ropa puesta. ¿Acaso mi amor no te hizo feliz ayer en la noche? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí por lo que no puedo tener?"

Ella cerró los ojos, presionando la mejilla contra la suave madera de la columna de la cama. Había tenido la intención de decirle adiós. Quitarse lentamente la ropa para él... para demostrarle su amor de la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

Quería estar con él todos los días. Conversar con él y tocar su brazo mientras hablaban. Tomar las comidas con él y compartir una copa. Mirarlo a la luz del día, estar cerca de él y no en lo alto de una torre. Verlo mirarla con amor en los ojos, no repulsión.

"La ropa no es un obstáculo, querida."

Sintió el acero frío en el cuello antes de que él lo retirara y lo deslizara a través de las capas de sus prendas, dejando su espalda desnuda. Las mangas fueron cortadas hasta que los restos colgaron de su cintura. El puñal cayó al suelo, y con un tirón fuerte y un desgarre de la tela, igualmente lo hizo el resto de su ropa.

Que Dios la ayudara, su vagina comenzó a humedecerse por sus acciones autoritarias. Ella le importaba lo suficiente como para desearla, para demostrarle cómo su rechazo lo volvía loco de frustración, para reclamarla. Se mordió el labio con la esperanza que no la lastimara.

Los labios en su cuello fueron la primera pista. Estos se movieron por su espalda mientras ella se estremecía en el frío cuarto. Era curioso cómo nunca había notado el frío en el pasado, pero en las ocasiones anteriores, él siempre la abrazaba y le daba su calor.

Se arrodilló detrás ella, lamiéndole una nalga y luego la otra, mientras su mano cubría su coño. Un dedo se introdujo entre los pliegues para encontrar a su caliente pasaje. Este se deslizó con facilidad a través de la sedosa humedad.

"Te mantendré como mi prisionera. Mi esclava para todos los caprichos de mi deseo", susurró él, contra la parte baja de su espalda.

"No", susurró ella. No podía retenerla aquí a la luz del día. La vería. La odiaría.

"Oh... sí," suspiró él. "Te quiero debajo de mí, tanto de día como de noche."

Empujó dos dedos repetidamente dentro de su vaina. "Quiero mi semilla plantada en ti hasta que estés llena con mi hijo. Y luego otro... y otro. Quiero tomarte de todas las maneras que sea posible que un hombre tome a una mujer y escuchar tus dulces gritos apasionados todas las noches antes de dormir."

Ya sus gritos comenzaban a llenar la habitación, mientras sus dedos la llevaban hacia la liberación. Su pulgar rozó el nudo en la parte delantera de su sexo, frotándolo mientras ella se estremecía.

"Serás mía y nunca más volverás a huir."

"Darién", gritó, cuando su clímax la alcanzó y se sacudió contra la madera dura.

Sus rodillas cedieron y quedo colgando, sólo sostenida por el fuerte brazo de

Darién.

Lo que él describía quedó grabado en su mente, un deseo agridulce de lo que podría ser, pero nunca sería. Él la quería como compañera, tal vez su esposa. La mujer que siempre estaría a su lado.

Su plan cambiaría cuando llegara la mañana...

Deslizando los brazos alrededor de la columna, la levantó para colocarla de pie sobre la cama y subió tras ella. Ella se dio cuenta de que si se extendía un poco, podría liberarse, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, él la inclinó hacia adelante.

Separó sus pies con uno de los suyos, hasta que su trasero quedo al aire, como una ofrenda al señor enojado. Ella le ofrecería lo que fuera para que la liberara. A su tiempo. No tenía ningún deseo de dejar esa habitación hasta que él la reclamara completamente. Pasara lo que pasara por la mañana, su cuerpo siempre sería suyo.

Los dedos de Darién se clavaron en sus caderas y se deslizó completamente en su coño. No hubo ninguna vacilación, no fue una entrada lenta, simplemente se empujó hacia adelante. "Mía", gruñó. "Mía ", repitió con cada poderosa embestida.

Ella se abrazo contra la madera mientras la penetraba, y lo deseaba tanto. No podía negar el jugo que goteaba por sus muslos, mientras él se deslizaba dentro y fuera.

Él podría estar actuando como una bestia primitiva, pero ella deseaba cada segundo de ello. Justo cuando pensó que podría colapsar de placer, Darién se retiró.

Él saltó de la cama y tomó su puñal. Un momento después, atravesó con éste la tela que retenía sus manos. Serena se desplomó con alivio, pero eso era, al parecer, lo que él había deseado. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ató sus manos por encima de su cabeza, a la cabecera. No podría detener nada de lo que él intentara hacer.

La excitación la inundó, ahogando todos los otros pensamientos o temores.

"¿Y ahora qué, mi señor?", Preguntó, su voz era seductora por el deseo.

"Quiero tomes mi polla… en tu boca".

¿En la boca? ¿Eso se hacía? Estaba convencida de que Darién nunca la lastimaría… físicamente. Rodo hacia su costado, lo mejor que pudo con sus manos atadas, y abrió la boca.

"Pajarita, eres la amante perfecta", le dijo, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y llevaba su vara hacia su boca. La cabeza de esta estiró sus labios ampliamente, y ella hizo rodar la lengua sobre la punta, capturando su propio sabor y la gota salada que se formó en la ranura. Murmuró su aprobación cuando Darién gimió y empujó hacia adelante. Imitando a su coño, se movió hacia arriba y abajo de su eje, introduciendo la mitad de éste en su boca antes de deslizarse hacia atrás. Los ruidos que él emitía la encendieron, haciéndole saber que estaba haciendo esta tarea a su entera satisfacción. Sus sonidos la pusieron caliente y sus pechos se tensaron.

Quería que él se los apretara y que jugara con sus pezones como lo hizo antes.

Él lo haría, más tarde, decidió ella, y presionó su lengua en la parte inferior de su erección.

Darién se estremeció, su gruñido resonó por toda la habitación. "Ya es suficiente o me perderé en tu boca, en lugar de tu coño", gruñó. Ella sonrió, lamiéndose los labios mientras él se retiraba. Ambas cosas habrían estado bien.

Se dio la vuelta para yacer sobre su espalda, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas.

"Eres una muchacha traviesa", dijo él, riendo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, lentamente. "Soy tu esclava."

"Cómo voy a adorar tenerte en mi cama todas las noches", dijo. Se movió entre sus muslos y se inclinó hacia delante para capturar un pecho en su boca. Lo succionó con voracidad, tirando y lamiendo hasta que ella tiró de sus ataduras para liberarse. La necesidad se arremolinó en su abdomen, apretándose con cada tirón de su boca.

"Tómame", le rogó. "Por favor, tómame".

Él ignoro sus súplicas, llevándola a un frenesí físico mientras se retorcía debajo de él, levantando las caderas en ciega necesidad. Una y otra vez la llevó hasta el borde, sólo para retroceder y negarle el alivio. "Por favor, Darién," le rogó. "Por favor... necesito tu polla." Dijo la última palabra en voz tan baja, que incluso ella, apenas la escuchó.

Hizo una pausa y la miró. "Y por qué debería recompensar a una esclava tan traviesa".

Su polla empujó en su apertura.

"Por favor..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesito..." Eso no había dado resultado antes. "Yo..." Cerró los ojos. "Te mostraré la puerta secreta".

El pene de Darién se introdujo en ella, llenándola y ella supo lo que era la perfección.

"Sí..." gimió, presionando los pies contra el colchón y encontrando cada uno de sus empujes. "Sí, Darién. Sí... Soy tuya".

Él no le había creído y quién podría culparlo. Serena yacía en la oscuridad junto a él, con las manos todavía atadas sobre su cabeza. Darién, al parecer, pensaba que iba escapar tan pronto como se quedara dormido. Hombre inteligente, pero ella ya lo sabía.

Su mano estaba sobre su vientre mientras yacía de cara a ella, su respiración profunda le dejó saber ya estaba dormido. Le habría gustado tener una manta sobre su cuerpo, pero no lo despertó para pedírsela. En cambio, trabajó sigilosamente los nudos de sus ataduras. No podía estar allí por la mañana. No podría mirarlo cuando viera la fea marca en su cara.

No podía deshacer los nudos, pero un lazo estaba lo suficientemente flojo como para liberar su mano. Minutos más tarde, su otra mano quedo también libre. Con cuidado, aparto su brazo de ella y se deslizó de la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ni siquiera podía darle un beso de despedida. Sin molestarse por la ropa destruida, se precipitó hacia la puerta secreta y deslizó el mecanismo de apertura.

"¡Serena!" gritó Darién. No hubo duda sobre el sonido, cuando él saltó de la cama para seguirla. Deslizándose a través de la puerta, giró y la cerró, justo antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella.

Sollozando, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, escuchando sus maldiciones, y recordando la mirada angustiada de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para detenerla.

Darién estaba sentado con comodidad en su silla del gran salón, con un vaso de hidromiel en la mano. Un manto de mal humor lo rodeaba. A su alrededor, sus hombres y sirvientes esperaban con inquietud que se retirara a su habitación para poder comenzar sus actividades nocturnas. Él había visto sus miradas de reojo y escuchado sus murmuraciones.

Aún así, se quedó más tiempo.

Serena no iba a volver. Lo supo de inmediato al escuchar su llanto desgarrador a través de la pared. No había podido llegar a ella. Sus dedos estaban en carne viva por tratar de encontrar el mecanismo para abrir la pared. Su pecho ardía por el dolor que lo llenaba. Habría destrozado el castillo tratando de encontrarla, pero sabía que no podría. Un hombre había sido enviado para hacer regresar a Artemis de la partida de caza a la que había partido el día anterior, después de que Darién lo interrogara. Su esposa Luna no podía ser localizada por ninguna parte.

Al día siguiente, ordenaría a los trabajadores que rompieran la pared, para poder llegar al pasaje. Instintivamente, sabía que no podría entrar de otra manera.

Serena le había prometido mostrarle la puerta, y lo había hecho. Solo que no lo dejó entrar.

¿Por qué seguía huyendo?

Malachite se sentó a su lado, mientras tomaba otro trago de hidromiel. Tal vez si se emborrachaba, se olvidaría de que Serena nunca más estaría dispuesta a calentar su cama de nuevo.

"Darién, tu ceño fruncido está asustando a los hombres", comentó Malachite, examinando la habitación.

"No esta noche, Malachite. Déjame en mi aflicción."

"Tengo noticias... noticias que querrás escuchar."

"¿Qué es?" Gruñó Darién. ¿Podría ser otra peste? Él se pondría de pie a su paso y rezaría por la muerte. Miró su bebida. No quería la muerte. Quería a Serena.

"Espié a tu amada", dijo su amigo.

"¿Dónde?", Preguntó con ansiedad. "¡Dímelo!"

"¿Recuerdas que me di cuenta que el dibujo fue hecho desde arriba? Ella vive en la torre que está sobre el campo de entrenamiento." Apretó la mano con firmeza sobre el hombro de Darién para evitar que se levantara. "Escucha", le ordenó. "Fui allí. No hay puerta hacia esa habitación. La habitación que está por debajo y la que está por arriba, sí las tienen. Pero no la de ella."

"¿Cómo...? El pasaje," suspiró Darién. Él probablemente tendría tanta suerte para encontrarlo, como la que había tenido para encontrar la puerta secreta en su habitación.

El miedo daba volteretas en el vientre de Serena, con tal fuerza que pensaba que podría estar enferma. Vestida con ropa de viaje, una pesada capa y botas de cuero en lugar de zapatillas, abrió con cuidado la puerta del pasillo, entre el gran salón y la despensa. Al no ver a nadie, se deslizó fuera. Normalmente, a esta hora los hombres estaban ocupados en el salón, durmiendo o teniendo relaciones sexuales. Nadie la notaría al colarse en la despensa.

A pesar de su terror hacia el mundo exterior, tenía que irse. La noche anterior se lo había demostrado. No podía confiar en que Darién no la retuviera hasta la luz del día. Y entonces, la alejaría de él tan rápido como pudiera hacerlo. Sollozó, obligándose a controlar las lágrimas que la habían perseguido durante todo el día, mientras esperaba que cayera la noche. Había tenido mucho tiempo para planificar y para llorar su pérdida. Viajaría lejos de allí. Aprendería un oficio... olvidaría su antigua vida y al hombre al que le habría gustado haber pertenecido.

Nunca olvidaría a Darién. Era tan tonta. Nunca debió arriesgarse a ir a su habitación esa primera vez. Y nunca debió haber regresado. Si se quedaba, sabía que iría de nuevo, y él la ataría de nuevo, esta vez con nudos de los cuales nunca podría escapar.

Silenciosamente, se introdujo en la despensa. Necesitaba alimentos para su viaje, cualquiera que fuera el lugar al que se dirigiera. Incluso casi en la total oscuridad, conocía bien la localización de los estantes. Rápidamente, llenó la bolsa que llevaba con pan, queso y un poco de carne seca, y se volvió para salir.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo una voz gruesa y luego se rió entre dientes. "Una pequeña ladrona. Diamante, mira."

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, ante el gran cuerpo que llenaba la entrada. Un segundo hombre, igualmente grande, estaba a su lado, con una mueca maliciosa en su rostro.

El hombre le arrancó la capucha, revelando su rostro. La miró de reojo, con un poco de saliva en la comisura de la boca. "Es una belleza, Rubeus," comentó su amigo. "Lástima que tenga la marca del diablo en la piel."

"Ninguna marca va a detenerme. Luego la quemaremos. Por embrujarnos." Rió Rubeus, "Después".

El terror la inundó. ¿Después? No había ninguna duda, en cuanto a lo que estos hombres pretendían. Tenía pocas esperanzas de poder detenerlos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberarse de su agarre. El miedo de su padre se había hecho realidad, y ni siquiera había abandonado aún el castillo.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo, ladrona?" preguntó Diamante.

"¡Déjenme ir!", gritó ella.

"A su debido tiempo." Él se inclinó hacia adelante, y ella se encogió ante su aliento fétido. "Pero primero, tengo la intención de correrme dentro de ti.

Apuesto a que tu coño está caliente por un hombre como yo."

"No, suéltenme." Sus demandas se convirtieron en gritos, cuando ellos le colocaron nuevamente la capucha sobre la cabeza, y luego la llevaron a rastras, pateando y luchando contra ellos para liberar sus brazos, dentro del gran salón y hacia las puertas que daban al exterior. Su lucha fue en vano. Cada uno la tomó por un brazo y sus gritos no atraían ayuda alguna.

"¡Alto!"

Las rodillas de Serena casi se doblaron cuando la voz de Darién retumbó en la sala. _No. No así_. No podía verla así. No después de haber luchado tanto para no dejarle ver su deformidad.

"¿Qué tienen ahí?", Exigió él.

"Mierda", juró Diamante en voz baja. De mala gana, él y su compañero tiraron de ella hacia Darién y la obligaron a arrodillarse. Una mano apretó la parte posterior de su cuello, manteniéndola en esa posición.

_Por favor, Darién no me odies. No me dejes ver el horror en tus ojos. Aléjate antes de que pueda verlo._

"Un ladrón", le informó Rubeus. "Robando alimentos de la despensa. Lo estábamos echando. "

"¿Hombre?" Gruñó Darién. Sus botas se colocaron en el rango de su vista. "Esos gritos no pertenecen a un hombre. Tal vez deberíamos mirar de nuevo."

"Sí, mi señor," respondió el hombre con mansedumbre, su valentía huyó ante el rostro de su señor. Con saña, tiró de la capucha, halando su cabello en el proceso.

Inmediatamente, tomó los mechones y arrastró su cabeza hacia atrás.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena, cuando fue forzada a mirar a Darién.

Sus rizos se apartaron de su rostro, y ella supo que él podía ver su defecto, ante la brillante luz del fuego que titilaba en la sala iluminada por las antorchas.

Ahora la rechazaría. La enviaría lejos de su presencia... dejaría que estos hombres la tuvieran... la quemaran.

Si era capaz de reconocerla.

"Por favor, mi señor", susurró ella. Encontró su mirada y esperó ver repulsión. Él la miró, con los puños apretados. Sus labios se abrieron y su pecho se elevó y cayó, como si se esforzara por respirar. No había horror en su rostro. Ni rechazo en sus ojos.

"Suéltala," ordenó él, y el hombre cumplió inmediatamente. Ella cayó hacia adelante cuando la fuerza de su asimiento se detuvo. Sus manos, se movieron rápidamente delante de ella, evitaron que su cara se golpeara contra las botas de Darién.

"Serena", dijo él con voz entrecortada. "Mi amor." Él la puso de pie y ella lo miró fijamente. Cielo santo… lo que veía en sus ojos era alivio. Sus muslos temblaron. Tenía que estar soñando. Unos fuertes brazos no la estaban tomando entre ellos, no la estaban levantando. No podía ser.

Miró hacia el rostro de Darién, para encontrarlo mirándola, con tal amor en su expresión, que pensó que podría morir por la alegría que llenaba su pecho. El miró al hombre que a menudo lo acompañaba, un hombre que sonreía hacia ella, casi con la misma felicidad que ella sentía.

"Encárgate de ellos", le dijo Darién.

"Con mucho gusto..."

Sin esperar que su amigo terminara de hablar, Darién la sacó en brazos del salón.

"Pensé que podría morir, cuando me dejaste. Nunca me dejes otra vez. Te amo, pajarito".

"Tenía miedo..."

"Nunca te haría daño. Significas todo para mí." Las palabras que susurró se asentaron en su corazón, expulsando su miedo. Este no era un juego para él. A pesar de haberla visto a la luz, aún la quería.

"Darién..."

La puerta de su habitación dio un golpe detrás de ellos, cuando él le dio con el pie para cerrarla, para luego dejarla sobre sus pies. Un siervo había encendido el fuego de la chimenea. No podía esconderse en las sombras. Levantó las manos y recogió sus cabellos detrás de ella, alejándolos de su cara. Ahora no quería dudas. Su corazón se rompería si él no había visto a su marca, y más tarde la rechazaba.

El movió el pulgar sobre su labio inferior, con los ojos brillantes por su deseo hacia ella. "Tan hermosa", dijo. Sus labios tomaron los de ella con avidez, aplastándola contra su cuerpo, presionando su muslo entre los de ella. "Serena, cuando pienso en lo que podría haberte ocurrido... con esos hombres, o lo que podría haber sucedido si hubieras logrado huir del castillo... Es casi demasiado. No lo podría soportar. Mataría a cualquiera que te tocara. Mataría a quien te hiciera daño." Sus manos apretaron la parte superior de sus brazos. "No te escondas de mí otra vez. No me dejes nunca."

"No lo haré."

Él cerró los ojos, y ella lo vio luchar contra sí mismo. Su cuerpo se estremeció en su lucha, entonces levantó una mano para acariciar su cabello de ébano. Sus ojos eran un torrente de emociones. Dolor, incredulidad, esperanza. "Mi pajarito, ya he llenado tus espacios secretos. Ahora, necesito que me enseñes donde te escondes."

Ella comprendió de inmediato. Todavía temía que huyera de él a la primera oportunidad. Ella ahuecó sus mejillas. "Darién, estaba muy asustada. Pero no me has dado nada a que temer, excepto a la soledad que sabía que sentiría si estábamos separados. Lamento no haber confiado en ti. Por favor, cree que nunca te abandonaré." Se mordió el labio. Sabiendo que únicamente las palabras no eran lo suficiente, tomó su mano, lo llevó hacia la puerta oculta y le mostró el seguro. Darién lo abrió, luego cerró la puerta, y lo probó de nuevo, aprendiendo el mecanismo.

Ella esperó pacientemente, mientras él encendía una lámpara, y luego la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola dirigir el camino por el laberinto que los llevó hasta su habitación. En el interior, él miró la espaciosa habitación, y ella esperó a que asimilara sus escasas pertenencias. Su mirada se posó por un momento en la imagen de ellos, antes de dirigirse hacia ella. En silencio, encendió la luz sobre la mesa cercana a su cama.

Tirando de ella hacia sus brazos, la recostó suavemente sobre las almohadas de la cama, y a plena luz, la cubrió con su cuerpo. No parecía tener prisa en desvestirla.

El sexo no era importante, se dio cuenta. No, era importante. Simplemente, no era la parte más importante de su vida. Darién se limitó a abrazarla y observar su rostro.

El sexo vendría más tarde.

"Pero mi marca...", dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros y la besó con ternura.

Ella pasó una mano por su pecho. "¿Cómo puedes desearme?", le preguntó con asombro. "Ellos dicen que estoy marcada por el diablo."

Él sonrió con picardía. "Algunos dicen que yo _soy _el diablo. Te he sentido. Tú eres mi ángel." Él extendió la mano hacia su rostro. Su dedo índice se posó sobre la pequeña veta. "Un ajuste perfecto", dijo. "Fuiste marcada para mí, y todo este tiempo, has estado aquí esperando a que te encontrara. Porque me perteneces, mi tesoro escondido." Él le acarició la mejilla. "Esto no disminuye tu belleza. Eres exquisita. Cada parte de ti. Pero... entiendo por qué huiste."

"Nunca más. Te amo Darién."

Él sonrió, desabrochando el prendedor que mantenía cerrado su manto. Lo abrió y extendió la mano hacia su túnica. "No hay ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte, en el que yo no te encuentre. Ni siquiera en la oscuridad."

_**Fin**_


End file.
